By The Gods
by BonneyQ
Summary: It was raining heavily, her purple shirt with SPQR in yellow clung to her body, but Juvia Lockser was up and running the tracks around the Arena, like she was trained to do, even if most of the Half-Bloods of the Camp were still in bed. She had learned since she was a child that training was what wouldn't get her killed. [Gruvia x PercyJackson!AU]


**heAN: **So I asked on Tumblr something to write about because I am sangry (sad and angry) with _Avengers: Ultimate_ (die Marvel, die! _but only after the new Spiderman movie!_) and full on angry with Game of Thrones (_D&D shall be DESTROYED_). It's frustrating the hell out of me. While there were many other lovely answers, there was this suggestion:

**Inconspicuousfangirl **said: _Gruvia in PJO AU? 3_

I had totally forgotten about Percy Jackson Universe until a couple of months ago when I was brainstorming with another author about a story she wants to write about this same universe and I'm positive it's going to be great!

This one is a One Shot and my own take an AU I grossly forgot to write about, with all the AUs that I've written! The shame!

It is important to add that **the gods' will not have the same personalities as the books**, I had to make a few tweaks to make this work. If it does. LOL

**#**

**By The Gods**

**#**

It was raining heavily, her purple shirt with SPQR in yellow clung to her body, but Juvia Lockser was up and running the tracks around the Arena, like she was trained to do, even if most of the Half-Bloods of the Camp were still in bed. She had learned since she was a child that training was what wouldn't get her killed.

Or at least less likely to, with all the Monsters roaming around and about.

She saw someone entering the Arena and smiled when she saw her best friend's grumpy face, his long hair tied up (even though it didn't prevent it to be soaked, like hers was) and his own purple shirt was already soaked.

"I can't believe you actually came here to run while it's raining like this." He said when she stopped in front of him, a little breathless. "You suck."

"Why does Juvia suck, Gajeel-kun?" She giggled and tried to tie her blue hair better

"Because I knew you'd be here even with the rain." He groaned in annoyance. "And I can't let you very well beat me to it."

"Well, you are one hour and a half behind already." She told him happily.

His scowl deepened. "Can you at least do something about this weather?" He pointed up, to the dark grey clouds and the raindrops, knowing her grandmother had gifted her with the ability to change the weather to her liking, and she shook her head.

"Nope. Maybe when we are done." She shrugged. "If Juvia can run for two hours in the rain, so can you."

"You just want my piercings to get rusty." Gajeel snorted.

"Juvia is sure a son of Vulcan has piercings that do not rust that easily." Juvia said and pointed to the track with her chin. "Race ya?"

"Fuck off." He grumpily. "I'm gonna stretch, keep on with your exercise."

Juvia shrugged and started to run laps again, controlling her breathing just like she was taught and after a few minutes she could hear a second pair of footsteps and soon enough Gajeel was just a few meters behind her.

She laughed and kept running until she had an idea: her friends didn't like running in the rain as much as she did (his father was the god of fire and metalworking), but he sure liked a mock fight. She wanted to make the start of his day as smooth as she could, since she was in a good mood

Juvia stopped running after a few laps and held a hand up to stop her friend, who frowned in confusion. She went to the side of the arena and returned with two spears and he grinned.

"Juvia thinks you will enjoy this better." She threw one of the spears to him.

"Oh, yeah." Gajeel grabbed it midair and made a few moves with it to feel the weight if it and so did Juvia. Once they were both ready and in position, he asked: "Legion style?"

"Always."

"No using your gifts." He warned her. "Especially with this rain."

She snorted. "As if Juvia needs it to kick your ass."

"Oh, it's _on_."

**#**

Even after six months at Camp Half-Blood, people still looked at Gajeel and Juvia as if they were the enemy and yes, at some point they were, but the whole objective of them staying was to break those notions and build a bridge between the Roman and the Greeks. So when both of them arrived at the Dining Pavilion, even if they had taken off most of the mud, there were still spots they failed to clean, but were too hungry to wait.

They went to Poseidon's Cabin table after getting some breakfast and even doing something as insignificant as that, people stared at them.

As Juvia was the daughter of Neptune and Poseidon had no known children, she was asked to stay there since they were counterparts – Roman and Greek – and she invited Gajeel to stay there as well, since the camp didn't have a visitor's Cabin. Gajeel sometimes spent a few nights at the forge doing metalwork or just crashed at Hephaestus' cabin (his father's Greek counterpart), they were allowed to eat together, being the two Romans between Greeks.

"I feel like an animal at a zoo." Gajeel said, mouth full of food.

"Ignore them." Juvia ate a piece of orange as gratefully as she could. "We were at odds with them a few months ago and they are still trying to figure out if we are spies or something."

"You don't ignore them all." Gajeel snorted and Juvia frowned for a second before he pointed behind her with his chin and she looked over her shoulder to the table of the Minor Gods and watched the guy she has been in love with for six months, and dating secretly for one, was having his own breakfast.

She sighed and looked at him for a few seconds, taking in his beauty, dark eyes and a mane of black hair, a scar on his forehead and honestly one of the most beautiful guys around.

Gray Fullbuster was one of the two children at camp of Khione, Goddess of Snow and when Camp Jupiter, the half-blood camp for Roman children attacked the Greek one, Juvia had fought him and while her father was a major god, she still lost to him. She was already half in love, by then.

Gajeel told her she should've been Venus' daughter instead of Neptune's with how silly she was around Gray Fullbuster.

"Juvia wishes she couldn't." Her attention returned to Gajeel. "Gray-sama doesn't want many people to know about us yet. He says, and Juvia quotes 'doesn't want people giving me shit about this'. As if Juvia mind. She could take on anyone who dared to say anything."

Her friend snorted. "Ain't that the truth. It would be fun to watch you whoop someone's ass because of it, though."

"Juvia thinks it would be fun as well." She picked a strawberry from her plate. "Juvia is really trying to literally change his mind, but it's hard. He's… _guarded_ and it has only been a month since we started dating."

"Uh huh, sure." Gajeel licked his fingers after he was done with his food. "Anything planned for today?"

"Juvia is practicing bow and arrow with Lucy-san."

Gajeel hummed in agreement. "Not your strongest suit."

"Hence the training." She rolled her blue eyes. "How about you?"

"Forge. Flamebrain had an idea to build a metal dragon." Gajeel shrugged. "It's interesting and they need the best metalworkers."

"And you are it." She beamed at him. Hephaestus' children had accepted Gajeel as one of their own, at least, except when Gajeel and Natsu Dragneel found out that in a way, they were siblings. It was quite funny to watch both of them argue when the subject was brought up but it was nice to see her best friend getting other friends.

"Of course I'm it." He puffed his chest with pride. "Now let's go, you are not completely clean and I have to go, they must've started without me."

"Aren't you going to shower?"

"Sure, and then I'll go to the forge and get dirty all over." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get even dirtier there, trust me."

**#**

"Thank you for asking me to help you with archery today." Lucy Heartfilia told Juvia when their session was over. She was a daughter of Aphrodite and, just all of her children, she was a beauty with her slender figure, big breasts and ass, long blonde hair and big beautiful brown eyes. At first, Juvia was jealous of her – who wouldn't be, when the guy she was in love with was one of her best friends and she looked like _that_ – but Lucy had a big heart and was the first to become Juvia's friend at Camp. Her beauty equaled her kindness. "I was supposed to have Natsu training with me today…"

"…but he thought of a metal dragon?" Juvia smiled.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "_Yes._" They were picking the arrows Juvia had used, from the board, and the blonde threw them on the quiver carelessly. "I swear to the gods, these days he spends more time in the forge than with _me_!"

Pulling the last one, Juvia said: "Boys and their toys. Gajeel-kun was excited about it too. "

The blonde snorted. "Yeah, adding the fact that those _toys_ usually can destroy entire towns, what could go wrong, right? So really, thank you for asking."

Juvia laughed, tying her long blue hair in a ponytail, while Lucy had hers in pigtails. "Juvia would've asked either way; she needs to get better with a bow."

"You are good."

"Juvia knows; back in New Rome we practice a lot but she's regular by Roman standards. You are better, though." Juvia shrugged, telling her the truth. "Juvia likes to master whatever she can, doesn't matter how hard it is and."

"Oh, so _that's _why your heart chose Gray, huh?" The blonde bumped her shoulder with Juvia's while they made their way out of the Arena, dodging some other people training there.

"Most likely." Juvia laughed. "Juvia never thought she would fall in love again."

"I never thought I'd be seventeen." Lucy snorted. Just like any half-blood, she was chased after by supernatural monsters and sadly, most kids didn't make it until adulthood. "Let alone fall in love. And who do I fall in love with? A thick headed Hephaestus' son – which is _so_ weird, seeing our parents are actually married back in Olympus – but the damn heart wants what the heart wants."

"Tell me about it." Juvia sighed and spotted her Gray-sama on his own throwing axes at targets. "He's so handsome, dreamy, kind, sweet."

"Cupid got you good." Lucy teased, Roman and Greek jokes common between them.

"Juvia thinks _your mother_ is to blame, since we met here." Juvia giggled.

"I'll tell her how much of an _horrible job_ she's doing in matchmaking: you two are _so unsuitable_ to one another." The blonde said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "If there's anyone who can make him" she pointed at Gray "open up, from what I can see, it's you. No one else got even closer and trust me, some tried." Juvia narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth but Lucy shook her heads. "Not giving names, it's in the past."

"_Fine_."

"Alright, you go to your guy and I'll go get mine." Lucy shrugged. "I swear to the gods if, when I ask him kindly to come out from the forge, he ignores me, I'm shoving his head between my boobs to make him pay attention."

Juvia nodded in understanding. "You do have nice boobs, it would get his attention."

"Aw, thank you. So do you. And sadly, I had to lower myself to do that once." She sighed in defeat. "See you later."

"Bye, thanks for the lesson." Juvia looked around for a bit and found, between all the weapons, two axes and after weighing both she took them and walked in Gray's direction. She only spoke once he had thrown the axe, hitting the practice dummy right on the head. He was about to get it when Juvia spoke. "Hello, Gray-sama!"

He turned around to look at her and she could've sworn she saw a ghost of a smile for a second but since they had to keep their relationship a secret, he kept it under control. "Hey. Done with archery?"

He had paid attention to her. It was crazy how her heart started to beat faster with just a couple of words. She just wanted to push him to the closest flat surface and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes." Juvia told him and then nodded towards the dummy with an axe in its head and she noticed there was a paper attached to it that said '_Lyon_' and she chuckled. "What did _he_ deserve to get such treatment?"

Gray's face got red. "He was messing with me this morning so I left before I actually froze his ass and found the dummy as a replacement." As the child of Khione, Gray had received as a gift from her the ability to freeze things, much like the goddess herself. "Lyon should be grateful."

"What did he say?" Juvia was amused but somehow the question made his face get even redder.

He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter. Did you want the dummy for training, or…?" He asked eyeing the axes in her hands.

"Oh, Juvia thought you could use the company." She told him with a smile.

"Sure." He shrugged and went to get his axe and when he returned, he was frowning. "I don't think I've ever seen you use an axe before. Swords, spears and a bow, sure, but never axes. Are you sure you know how to-" Juvia smirked and threw the two axes in her hands and one landed right in the middle of the dummy's face and the other, in its stomach area. She took the axe from his hands and threw it, hitting the dummy on its groin.

Gray looked impressed – he winced in sympathy with the last blow – and at her grin he snorted and said: "Alright: only killer blows. But I'm not getting _those_ back." He pointed.

Juvia laughed and went to retrieve the axes.

**#**

The sunset looked beautiful from her spot, Juvia thought. She was at the Canoe Lake and she saw some couples doing exactly that but she was ashore, seated on a fallen tree and giggling one time of another when one of the Naiads messed with the canoes just for fun.

She felt tempted to join the fun and use her own powers to do it as well, but contained herself – she had been warned her powers were too strong and she shouldn't use them unless she was training on her own or to save her life. She rested her elbow on her leg and the side of her face on her hand.

Seeing one of the couples kiss, she sighed. With her ex back in New Rome, he had made the first move and even though he had been a downright bastard at the end, he was pretty forward with what he wanted. Now, she was in love with a stubborn Greek whom, she was almost sure, had little to zero interest in romance. She had to fight with everything she had to get whatever information he was willing to supply. It was hard to make him open up.

Worth it, but hard.

"Good one, Juvia." She muttered to herself. "Only you." In her defense, Gajeel was also very smitten with a Greek girl, a daughter of Athena, called Levy but anyone could see it was pretty mutual and even though they didn't give her a hard time, they could be pretty hostile with Gajeel but the Roman didn't give two fucks about it. Juvia sighed: that was probably what Gray was trying to avoid happening to her even though her state of mind was the same as Gajeel's. "Juvia doesn't regret it, but she wishes it were easier."

"Talking to yourself?" The blue haired girl almost jumped from the fallen tree when the source of her troubles appeared a couple of meters away from her, looking gorgeous as always. "If I were I Monster you'd be in trouble." He raised an eyebrow.

Juvia snorted and pointed to the Lake. "If you were a Monster, _you_'d be in trouble."

He actually chuckled, knowing about her control over water. "Fair enough." He didn't even ask when he sat by her side on the tree and Juvia's heart started to beat faster when he leaned in her direction and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Sorry to interrupt your 'me' time but I like to come here from time to time to get my mind straight."

Juvia bit her lower lip, noticing how tense he seemed and he was also holding a letter tightly. "Juvia can leave if you want? We can always meet later."

"No." He shook his head. "I came because I knew you were here."

They stayed in silence for a few moments until Juvia, shyly grabbed his free hand, sat closer to him, put her head on his shoulder and asked. "Do you… want to talk about what's troubling you?"

For a second Juvia thought he was going to tell her 'no' but instead, he gave her the envelope in his hand. She read who sent it and it made sense: Silver Fullbuster.

His father.

"Bad news?" She wasn't going to open the letter, he's share what he wanted to.

"No." Gray shook his head, looking at the lake. "Dad's asking me to come home and stay longer than usual, talked about Colleges."

"Oh." Her heart broke a little. Was he leaving? Was he leaving _her_? "What are you going to do?"

"Don't know yet." He sighed and passed his hands through his messy black hair. "I am not a kid anymore, I can defend myself now, I am a trained warrior but just by going to College would potentially put many lives in danger." Gray looked down at her with curiosity. "What are your plans?"

Since she couldn't tell him 'be with you forever and have your babies', she cleared her throat.

"Back in New Rome we can live there our whole lives. Many even have families." Juvia shrugged. "Juvia always figured she'd live there."

"You are here now, though." Gray pointed.

"Yes." She sighed. "It's not forever." Gray tensed again and she decided to change the subject. "How are your parents?"

"Fine." He said. "Apparently they rescued a dog? Named it Cerberus." He snorted and Juvia giggled. "Yeah, ha ha, pretty funny. It's an eight-year-old _Pomeranian_ mix, Juvia, and they named it _Cerberus_."

"Size doesn't matter, Gray-sama. As far as you know, this could be the deadliest Pomeranian mix, alive." She hid her face on his shoulder to try to muffle her giggles.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few moments before Gray spoke again in a whisper. "I don't want to come back and have a repeat of what happened."

Juvia straightened herself and after a little maneuver, she was straddling him, his hands on her hips but even though she could see desire in his eyes, that was not what it was about at the moment.

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him sweetly, making him sigh before speaking. "You were a child." She whispered, resting her forehead on his. "It wasn't your fault."

"Ur lost a part of her leg while protecting me." He replied in the same tone as her. "That Monster was after _me_ and she…"

Ur was Gray's stepmother, she married his father when Gray was six and when he was seven, they were attacked while on a trip, skiing. Silver had stayed behind because of a cold but Ur and Gray managed to fight the Monster off, but it cost part of her leg.

"She knew _what_ you are, she can see through the Mist, most of the time, you told me, and she loves you as if you are her own." Juvia kissed him again. "I bet if you asked, she'd say she would do it again. Juvia knows this is why you ran away and ended up here, that's why it took you years to contact them again, but they don't care about Monsters; they care about _you_." She caressed his hair and it seemed to make a little of the tension leave his body. "You are one of the best warriors of this camp, you can protect yourself and others, now."

He sighed and it was his time to hide his face on the crook of her neck. "Maybe I can visit and stay longer this time to meet this ferocious Cerberus of theirs." Juvia giggled again and that time, when they kissed, it was hungry and needy.

One month of his amazing kisses and Juvia still felt like the first time, her heart still beat a million per second, her whole body heating up, her hands trying to touch all of him at once.

He was amazing, making her feel like no one ever did before.

She needed to talk to him, though. "Gray-sama?" She asked between kisses.

"Hm?" Gray hummed to let her know he was listening, especially when he started to kiss her jawline.

"Want to go see-ah the Fireworks with Juvia?" She asked and he stopped his little bites to look up at her.

On July 4th the Hephaestus' Cabin had a great firework exhibit and it was well known it was made for couples to have dates and share a picnic together. Juvia thought it was time Gray got over the fear of retaliation of his Greek fellows.

His dark eyes scanned her features for a moment. "Everyone will know, if we do that."

Juvia nodded. "Good. Then those Aphrodite daughters _and_ sons can finally stop flirting with you." She kissed him deeply and she felt his arm around her waist, tighten. "They'll know Juvia can drown them if she wishes to."

"Don't drown anyone, please." Gray groaned and Juvia giggled.

"Is that a yes?" She asked, hopeful.

With a sigh, he nodded. "Sure. Someone might caught us at any moment, better to choose when, I guess."

The blunette squealed in happiness and started to kiss every inch of his face and Gray couldn't help it but to smile at her excitement.

**#**

The funny looks they were getting while sharing a blanket to watch the fireworks didn't bother Juvia in the slightest, but she saw Gray flipping some people off and even asking if a person wanted to take it to the arena.

If she were true to herself, Juvia was actually giddy seeing Gray defending their relationship and she was glad her boyfriend (she could finally call him her boyfriend in public!) liked that she baked a pie to share.

"Oh, it's gonna start." She told him, when she saw a bit of a commotion by the end of the beach and sat closer to Gray, who put an arm around her waist and, again, flipped someone from Hermes' cabin, if Juvia weren't mistaken, before their attention went to the amazing fireworks.

Juvia rested her head on Gray's shoulder and giggled when the fireworks were something very elaborate. She felt Gray kiss the top of her head and she smiled.

Everything seemed great until they saw a young woman arrive at the beach and start to yell: "Monster! Monster!"

Being a little farther behind the rest of the crowed, Gray and Juvia were one of the few to listen to her. She couldn't be older than thirteen, the poor girl.

The couple looked at each other for a second. "Go." Juvia told him. "Juvia will warn everyone else."

Gray nodded and got up, running towards the girl with a few others while Juvia got up, closed her eyes and used her power over water to create a huge water wall, making the fireworks stop working.

There were confused whispers, but it was Gajeel's voice who reached her, as he yelled: "_What the fuck, Juvia?"_ He had worked hard for the show!

"Everyone, listen." Most of the Greek Half-Bloods turned to look at her. "Apparently we have a Monster at Camp and we need to prepare." Some terrified people started to talk. "If you do _not_ feel qualified to go and fight it, stay here on the beach, but look for shelter." Her tone left no room for arguments. "Who will fight?"

A good number of people stepped up to fight, most friends Juvia had made during the six months she had been there and she saw Natsu and Gajeel running between people to join them, Lucy and Levy following right behind.

"What is it?" Natsu asked when they were close enough.

"No idea." Juvia shook her head. "Someone needs to stay behind and protect the beach."

"I'll do it." Levy told them. "I know hiding spots if we need some and I can think of something."

Gajeel looked very proud of his girlfriend and gave her one of the daggers he had forged back in New Rome. On her little hands, it looked more like a bastard sword than a dagger. "We will stop it before it gets here, but just in case."

"Thank you."

"Let's go." Natsu said and the others nodded. "Everyone else, scram. Gajeel, we need to stop by the forge and get our stuff." Gajeel agreed. "Everyone go get what you need and we'll follow the sounds of destruction, I guess."

After everyone who agreed to fight nodded, they ran back in the direction of the cabins and they could hear the ruckus coming somewhere from the amphitheater's direction. Juvia ran to her cabin and got the two swords she always had next to the door for situations just like that, but sadly she could only carry one of the heavy shields.

She came out almost at the same moment the rest of the fighters did and all of them ran towards the sounds. Lucy was running as fast as she was, with her bow and quiver filled with special arrows made by Natsu, plus a sword and shield. They exchanged a look just before they arrived just outside the amphitheater.

All of them stopped for a moment when they spotted the large Griffin in front of them: the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle with talons as its front feet.

"Oh, crap." Lucy whispered.

Juvia saw her boyfriend and some others trying to confuse the animal, but their swords, they must've picked along the way, were _not _fit for the task.

The animal was huge and soon would lash out even more, so far it was just flapping its wings and screeching, but someone threw a rock at it and it raised its talons to attack. Gray pushed the guy away, but fell on the ground and would've been hit if Juvia hadn't used her Roman rectangular shield to protect both of them, covering most of their bodies. She whimpered in pain when it's talons got stuck and she didn't set her arm free from the shield.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia gave him one of the swords she got from her cabin and was thrown to the other side of the clearing by the griffin, her back hitting one of the trees. Shit, that hurt. She couldn't stop, though. They needed to defeat the monster as soon as possible.

Juvia shook her head, left her broken shield behind and rose her sword, trying to get a good hit on it, but it's tail kept everyone away and so did the big wings. For an animal of that size, it was surprisingly quick, so quick some of Lucy's arrows didn't even got to it, and her aim was almost perfect.

That's when both Natsu and Gajeel arrived, they had some devices on their arms and hands. Natsu was quick and his device started to direct fire at the griffin's direction, stinging it's feathers, while Gajeel apparently had swords on his arms – the fine metal finally hurting one of its hinge legs but it only made the griffin mad.

Juvia looked around, trying to assess the situation the best she could and she saw, between the trees, the little stream of water that lead to the Canoe Lake and an idea hit her.

She ran towards the stream, jumping when its tail tried to swap some of them (and succeeded with some) and she stopped to talk to Lucy.

"Lucy-san!" She panted. "When Juvia gives you the sign, use one of those arrows and aim it on its head, no matter what! Remember Juvia can change some parts of her to water."

The pretty blonde frowned. "What's the plan?"

"Not get killed?"

"One hundred percent behind it." Lucy nodded and shot another arrow. "Go."

"Everyone." Juvia yelled. "We need to bring it this way!"

"Why?" Gajeel asked while holding his own against the griffins' talons.

"Water!" It was all she had to say and most of the people there understood at least a part of the plan. She was going to be _so _tired, but they needed to stop it.

"Come on, with me!" She heard her Gray-sama yell, the sword she had given him on his hand. She saw the fighters gather and make it a wall, yelling and using spears and swords to make it go Juvia's way.

"Here we go." Juvia whispered to herself and stepped into the water – it was always stronger when she was touching it – and used her power to call water to make some extensions of her arms. She grabbed the griffin by the middle with the water and pulled, then threw it on the stream behind her. The Roman was already panting, tired and the griffin shook itself and got up, still in the stream and Juvia used more of her power to stop it when it tried to launch itself on her, enveloping it with water, the force of the animal trying to get free was setting her back little by little. "_You. Crashed. My. Date_." Juvia said to it in anger and looked down to see her feet frozen and in place.

She looked up confused until she looked over her shoulder and saw that Gray had used his power and froze her feet in place so she wouldn't be taken by the weight of it and even tried to froze the animal, but it was moving too much.

They needed to end this soon, Juvia was way too tired.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia yelled. "_Now!_"

"But…" The blonde said and Juvia could understand her hesitance, Juvia was between her and the griffin's head, as it was almost getting to Juvia, even as she did her best to hold it back. If she were at the lake, she could've drawn much more from the water.

"_NOW!_ Juvia will change!" The Griffin had its beak almost too close to her face and none of the fighters would get there in time. "_Lucy!_"

"Shit." Lucy cussed and said "Juvia, _now!_"

In order to turn herself into water, Juvia had to release the griffin and at the moment she did, it attacked her, its beak open and ready to get a piece of her, that's when she felt the arrow pass through her chest and hit the griffin through the mouth and the back of its head.

Juvia's eyes were wide when she saw the massive animal fall in her direction and before she could do something to prevent it, it fell on her and when they hit the floor, she was unconscious.

**#**

The blunette frowned before she opened her eyes. Every muscle of her body ached and when she opened her eyes, she found it weird to be in her cabin. Wasn't she just outside fighting a… what was it? Hippogriff? No… a Griffin.

She must've made a sound because suddenly there were so many faces in view: Gray-sama was pale, Lucy, with red puffed eyes, Gajeel's concerned look, Natsu looked relieved.

"What happened?" Juvia whispered and the next thing she knew, Lucy was hugging her and a warm hand holding hers.

"_I though I killed you!"_ Lucy sobbed. "That beast fell on you and when we moved it, you were covered in blood!" She hugged her tighter. "I thought we hadn't timed right but we put you on the stream and the blood washed off, it was the griffin's but you almost gave us a heart attack."

"Juvia is fine." She was touched with Lucy's concern about her wellbeing and noticed the hand was her Gray-sama's and he wasn't about to let her get free. "That think was about to eat Juvia, though. Thanks for taking the shot."

Lucy finally stopped hugging her, but had her hands on her shoulder, and was seated next to her, facing the blunette. "Don't you ever try something crazy like that again." She said, serious.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia will try her best."

"I told you: we are Romans, not some wimpy Greeks." Gajeel snorted.

Natsu followed with a snort of his own. "You were almost in tears when we thought she was dead."

"_Shut up_."

Juvia chuckled. "It was probably exhaustion and Juvia's head is hurting, so maybe she hit when she fell."

"Rest." Lucy nodded, decisively. "We will leave you to rest and I bet those two want to brag over fight a griffin." She rolled her brown eyes playfully. "Even though it was the girls who saved the night." She winked and Juvia giggle. "Gray. You stay behind with Juvia to make sure she is fine."

Juvia glanced at her boyfriend and saw a dark look in his eyes and she was pretty sure the idea or not staying didn't even cross his mind. Juvia knew if it were her in that situation, she wouldn't let him away from her sight. "Sure."

"Come one you two doofus." Lucy kissed Juvia's cheek and got up. "You can brag tonight, but tomorrow Juvia and I will tell everyone what really happened. Now shoo, you two make as much noise as a bunch of pegasi!"

Once they were gone, Juvia lied back down and squeezed Gray's hand. He was looking away and his attention returned to her and when she scooted a bit, he got the message and got up from the chair he was sitting, to lie down next to her.

He lied on his side, Juvia snuggled into him, using his arms as a pillow and all but hiding her face on his neck, his hand on her hip.

"I can't believe a griffin crashed our first official date." Juvia mumbled and she felt Gray's laughter and she smiled to herself.

"You wanted for everyone to know, now here we are." He chuckle and they stayed in silence for a few moments, her eyes were almost closing again when he spoke. "You almost died today."

"Don't worry, Gray-sama. It was just an overgrown chicken." She tried to joke.

"No. Don't do this." He looked down to her. "You almost died. Shit, you even saved my life when you protected me with your shield."

She sighed. "Gray-sama, this is what a half-blood's life is like. You know this. Those monsters will always be after us but we have fellow half-bloods that we train with to do exactly what we did today: teamwork. It saved our asses back in New Rome more than we know."

He stayed in silence for a few seconds. "Do you think they would let me visit? New Rome, I mean."

Juvia blinked three times before answering him. "Uh… Probably. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Juvia will smuggle you in if they don't." She chuckled and kissed his lips. "By the way, you owe Juvia another date."

Gray snorted. "Oh, do I?"

"Yes. A stupid Griffin crashed this one."

"Hopefully the next one won't be interrupted by a Cyclops."

"You know what's scarier? It could actually happen." They laughed quietly together and she snuggled closer and closed her eyes. "Let's sleep first, though. Juvia used too much of her water powers. That thing was a tough one."

"Sleep." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

She believed him completely, and soon, she was sleeping happily and soundly in the arms of the man she loved.

**#**

**AN:** So, it is pretty clear action scenes are not my thing but I hope it was a good story to pass the time!

Thanks for reading!

05/16/2019 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
